Edward and ALice play chess
by The Joker's Ears and Eyes
Summary: what happens when Alice and Edward play chess? Who will win?


A/N: I remembered when Bella mentioned watching Edward and Alice playing chess, so I wrote what happened

A/N: I remembered when Bella mentioned watching Edward and Alice playing chess, so I wrote what happened. I'll make it in Bella's POV right now and if it does okay I'll make it in Edward and Alice's POV too.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephenie does.

Bella POV:

"Yes!" Alice cheered as she flicked Jasper's king off the chessboard. "I win again! I'm unstoppable."

I was over at the Cullen's house, and all the Cullen 'kids' (except for Rose, who didn't want to play) were playing chess.

Jasper rolled his eyes, feeling Alice's arrogance. He stood up and left the room, leaving us to face Alice alone.

"Okay it's my turn again." Emmett said, getting into the chair opposite Alice.

"You just played before Jasper, besides I want to go against Edward."

"No thanks." Edward said, standing up taking my hand.

"Oh, please Edward?" Alice begged, moving to stand in front of us.

"Come on Edward." I said, hugging his side and unleashing the full force of my pout on him. "It will be fun."

Edward sighed then said, "Fine. But it will be over quickly."

I watched as Edward sat across from Alice and stared at the board. They sat there for a while, and then Alice moved a pawn forward.

Edward smirked, then moved one of his pawns. They sat there for a minute, then Alice scowled, flicked over her king and said, "I surrender."

"Ugh. Do you guys always have to do that?" Emmett asked, rolling his eyes.

"What happened? Why did you give up?" I asked Alice.

"I didn't give up." Alice said, angrily. "I saw how the game would end and I lost."

"Oh, yeah. That's not giving up." I said sarcastically.

"We were playing most of the game in our minds, Bella." Edward said, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Oh."

"Hey, why don't you play against Jasper?" Alice asked, as Jasper glided into the room.

"Uh, I guess." I said sitting in the chair Edward had been sitting.

"What?" Jasper asked Alice.

"You're going to play chess with Bella." It wasn't a question. She added something to him in vampire speed, so I don't know what she said, but it made Edward throw a mean glare at Alice.

"I think I'll prove you wrong Alice," Edward said, coming to stand behind me. "I'm going to help Bella."

"It's not fair if she gets a mind reader to help." Alice said angrily.

I was about to agree when Edward said, "Then why don't you help Jasper?"

"I think I will." Alice said, standing behind Jasper.

Jasper didn't seem to want help, but after feeling the anger and obsession with winning coming from Alice, he didn't say anything.

"You go first, Bella." He said.

I began to reach for one of the pawns when Edward shook his head.

"Not that one." He whispered.

I moved my hand over to the one next to it and Edward shook his head again.

"Move the one on the far right." He said, pointing.

I moved it up once and waited for Jasper to go. I had a feeling that this wasn't going to go well.

Jasper sat there for a second then moved one of his pawns forward once. Alice jumped up and down and shouted "Yes!!"

Edward groaned then kissed the top of my head. "Sorry, love, but you got creamed."

"Huh? What happened? Did you have a vision again?" I asked, confused.

"Yep, and you got beaten so bad it would have been embarrassing!" She shouted.

Edward growled. "You know, you are such a pain."

"I know, and guess what else? I knew you were going to say that. And I knew that Bella was going to lose. _And _I know that Bella is going to-."

Edward growled again.

"Oh, come on Edward. You know that it will happen." Alice said in a bubbly voice.

"And I will try and make sure that I can prevent it."

I knew what they were talking about and I was about to put my two-cents in when Alice stopped me.

"Don't bother, Bella." She froze for a second and a smile formed on her face.

I didn't like that smile. It was the smile I grew to hate. The one I knew that meant that Alice was planning to take me shopping.

"No. No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!" I didn't want to go shopping.

"Come, Bella. The mall awaits." Alice said grabbing my arm and pulling me towards the front yard. "Just remember to tell Edward to let me win the next time or I'll just keep taking you shopping."

As she pulled me into her Porsche, I knew one thing I was never going to do again. I was NEVER going to play chess with the Cullens again.

This was just a funny little thing I decided to do. Tell me what you think! Okay I would personally like to thank a LOT of people. So there's going to be a long list. Here I go:

People who have reviewed my stories:

Jo Schmoe

The Real Blue Eyed Demon

Kimiaa (also thanks for editing my stories)

Icy Rain

Moonifrui

Winged-soldiar

Child-of-god 13

Topaz-and-onyx

BellaCullen3554

People who added my stories to their favorites:

Angie-ange

Ice Rain

Jo Schmoe

HP DIVA

Winged-soldiar

People who added my stories to alerts:

BellaCullen3554

CrayonsCanMeltOnUsForAllICare

IfancyTheCullens

Jo Schmoe

Nal Cutie

P. Kit

I appreciate everyone one of you (that also includes all 1918 people who read my first two stories)! It makes me feel so good every time I check my e-mail and I see that someone has reviewed my story.

I would also like to mention some great authors on this site that you should definitely go and read their stories! :

xxDeath's Daughterxx

n.a.y.a.z.

Cullenocd

Dane-Vampire-Queen

EdwardandAliceCullenareAMAZING

GAHaNERD

Just A Little Bit Dramatic

KdMac

Kimiaa

LindaRoo

LizLiz07

Llama Mama23

MoonlessNightST

Twilighter

Vampire Crayons

princessjob

the indifferent child of earth

Topaz-and-onyx

aprilflowers04

aznadri

like a meteor

Shadows de la Nuit

Lovetwilight2

Edwardcullenmyboyfriend

Squrl

LadyMarauderette

Winged-soldiar

Pengirl55

Just a little bit dramatic

Hollywood-violet

EdwardandAliceCullenareAMAZING

Child-of-God 13

Graceful Little Alice

Xx-Bella's Daughters-xx

KdMac

Vampire Crayons

Moonifrui

-Jessica-Bella

The Real Blue Eyed Demon

Okay I've pretty much named everyone on my favorite author and favorite story list. P

Love you guys!!

-MeganH.-


End file.
